custom_clans_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
BirdClan/Training
BIRDCLAN TRAINING So you need help learning what training BirdClan catbirds go through? Well, here is what you need to know! Training knowledge is needed for apprentices, so they are ready for what happens. In this treebranch, we will use examples multiple times. As our example catbird, let's go back in time to Cardinalwing as an apprentice! Cardinalpaw says hi. That is an example. Lets get into this! FLYING - HOW, WHEN, AND EXAMPLE Catbirds fly for many reasons * Escaping predators (foxes, badgers, traps etc.) * Fun (calming down after fights, after being sick etc.) * And getting a better view of an area (mountains, forests, moors etc.) And flying is the first thing they learn, so they need to learn.. HOW They need to take a position, and dig hindpaws in. Open wings wide, and focus on the sky. TIP: Only look in front of the catbird, or they'd fail the kick off the ground and fall from the air, which can be fatal depending on how deep it is and how high they got. After the correct position is locked in, they need to kick from the ground and flap, guiding themselves with their tail. They will glide a few seconds to a minute, then flap again. While it may sound easy, ''it's kinda hard for newbies. They don't learn it last, because that is not.. WHEN They learn this as the first thing! It is required for more things along the way of training. And its time for our.. EXAMPLE ''Cardinalpaw lowered his body close to the ground, and dug his backpaws into the hard soil on the flying rock. Slowly, his dark red wings opened, and he narrowed his brown eyes on the great blue sky ahead. In an instant, he kicked off the rock and flapped his medium wings, turning his tail to the sky, and he dived forwards. 'I'm flying!' The apprentice thought, deep in his mind, yet being focused as he could be to the air in front of him. SWOOPING After learning how to fly, apprentices must know how to swoop, or divebomb. They need to get high in the air using flight, and then they need to stop focusing, and turn their head to the ground (or water) below them, and force down to the thingo below. They need pure timing, as they need to focus when to use wings, and when to extend talons. They learn this in moons 11-12. Example: Cardinalpaw did exactly what he did the first time flying, and instead, went high up in sky with charging up. And then, he let himself fall. Right as he was about to touch the water beneath him, he opened his now large wings, and let the built of air push his as he extending his talons, snatching a dark figure unde rthe waves, revealing shiny scales of a fish. He glanced at the wriggling creature, locking in his grip on it, and soaring off. HUNTING OWL, HAWK, EAGLE hybrids These types of birds mainly feed on meat, so they use swoop for catching voles and mice stuff. TBC